My Love, His Wife
by sarang-baek
Summary: Sehun tidak peduli jika ayahnya menikahi pria maupun wanita sebanyak yang ia inginkan, asalkan Zitao bukanlah salah satu dari mereka. "Kau benar-benar sudah tidak waras, Kris!" /Warning! YAOI!/ FanTaoHun.


**My Love, His Wife**

**.**

**By. sarang-baek**

**.**

**FanTaoHun**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Story murni milik saya, tokoh milik diri mereka masing-masing.**

**.**

* * *

"Kris!" Sehun menggeram marah kepada ayahnya. Tatapannya benar-benar dingin dan menusuk. Sehun menatap Kris dengan amarah yang tidak pernah ia tampakkan sebelumnya.

"Sehun-

"Aku tidak setuju, Kris! Kau gila? Jika kau menikahinya sama saja kau menikahiku!" Sehun memotong ucapan ayahnya. Sehun menolak mentah-mentah niatan ayahnya untuk menikah lagi. Ya, ayahnya tidak hanya menikah sekali, bahkan dua kali. Sehun tidak bisa menghitung berapa banyak istri sirih ayahnya di luaran sana. Dan kali ini adalah yang paling parah, ayahnya ingin menikahi laki-laki yang seumuran dengan anaknya sendiri.

"Tapi, aku menyukainya, Sehun. Setuju atau tidak aku akan tetap menikahinya."

"Kau sudah tidak waras!" Sehun menggeram lebih keras, dia pergi lagi dari rumah walaupun ia baru saja tiba.

Kris tidak mengidahkan kekesalan Sehun, ia hanya mengedikan bahunya lalu meminum kopi yang sebenarnya sudah tidak lagi terasa nikmat karena dibiarkan terlalu lama.

Kris yakin Sehun akan baik-baik saja. Dia memang seperti itu setiap kali Kris akan menikah, jadi Kris tidak begitu ambil pusing.

"Halo, sayang." Kris memutuskan untuk menelpon kekasih barunya, Zitao, setelah ia tidak dapat menemukan hal menarik untuk dilakukan.

"Gege, ada apa?" Kris tersenyum miring mendengar suara polos Zitao dari sebrang. Bahkan hanya mendengar suaranya saja Kris sudah merasa geli di perut bagian bawahnya.

"Tidak apa, aku hanya merindukanmu, Tao-er." Kris mengucapkan nama Tao dengan begitu sexy, Kris yakin Tao sedang merona disana.

"Ugh, Gege, apa-apaan suaramu itu." Nah, Kris yakin Zitao sangat-sangat-sangat imut sekarang.

Kris sebenarnya tidak begitu suka pada anak ingusan seperti Zitao, Kris biasanya akan mengencani Wanita dewasa dengan lekuk tubuh indah, bokong yang besar dan juga payudara yang sintal. Tapi beberapa waktu lalu Kris tidak sengaja terpesona pada mata berbinar dan polos milik Zitao. Matanya begitu polos tapi Kris tahu Zitao adalah sesuatu yang nikmat, Kris dapat melihat itu di balik mata berbinar Zitao. Dan Kris sudah membukatikannya.

Kris terkekeh pelan. "Kenapa? Bukankah itu terdengar sexy, hm?" Mata Kris mulai menyiratkan hasratnya yang mulai membuncah. "Aku membutuhkanmu, Zitao sayang." Katanya dengan suara yang ia buat seberat mungkin.

"Gege.. Aku sedang di kampus.." Ck. Kris berdecak tak suka.

"Ayolah Zitao, aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu!" Kris menarik rambutnya frustasi, ia mulai bangkit dari sofa empuknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Tunggulah aku sampai kelasku selesai, Gege." Kris menggeram marah, ia membuka celananya kasar.

"Pergilah ke toilet! Aku sudah menurunkan celanaku, Zitao." Kris pantang menyerah, ia tidak suka bermasturbasi tanpa adanya rekan.

"Hufff. Baiklah." Kris tersenyum menang ketika Zitao menaikan bendera kekalahannya.

Kris mulai mengelus-elus kejantanannya sambil menunggu Zitao sampai di kamar mandi.

"Gaaah, kenapa lama sekali, Huang!" Kris sangat tidak sabaran dan ia dapat mendengar Zitao mendengus di sebrang.

"Aku sudah menungging, Gege." Kris menyeringai ketika kegiatannya akan segera di mulai.

Kris mulai memijat kejantanannya sambil membayangkan Zitao menungging di depannya. Kris duduk di atas closet dan ia membayangkan Zitao mengangkat bokongnya tinggi-tinggi sedangkan kepala dan bagian dadanya menempel di lantai kamar mandi yang dingin.

"Ohhh Zitao, bokongmu benar-benar sexy." Kris mulai memijat kejantannya keras, ia akan segera memasuki Zitao.

"Ugh.. Gege masukan saja! aku tidak punya banyak waktu!" Zitao mulai membantu Kris dengan mendesah di telinganya.

"Bersabarlah sedikit, sayang.." Kris butuh dirty talk dan Tao tau itu.

"Engh.. Gege cepatlah lubangku sudah berkedut.." Kris menyeringai. Ia benar-benar harus segera menikahi Zitao. Zitao benar-benar mengerti dirinya.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar apa yang kau katakan Zitao.. Shh..."

"Ugh Gege, aku sudah tidak tahan, cepatlaaah.." Desahan Zitao makin menjadi-jadi dan fantasi Kris tentang tubuh telanjang Zitao semakin liar.

"Aku masuk sayang.." Kris mulai mengocok kejantanannya pelan.

"Ahh... Gege.. Euhh.." Zitao mulai mendesah seakan dirinya benar-benar dimasuki.

"Shh.. Zitao.. Kau terlalu sempit.." Kris mulai mengocok kejantanannya dengan tempo yang cukup cepat.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Gege.. Ugh.. Kau telalu besar, aku sangat penuh.. Ngh.." Zitao benar-benar membantu, Kejantanan Kris mulai berkedut dan mengeluarkan pre-cum.

"Shh.. Akh.." Kris mengocok kejantanannya dengan cepat dan keras sampai sensai putih itu datang mengeluarkan segalanya dan Kris merasa puas.

"Gege, kau sangat hebat." Kris menyeringai, dia benar-benar menyukai Zitao.

"Terima kasih, Zitao."

"Baiklah, aku harus kembali ke kelas, aku akan menghubungi Gege jika kelasku sudah selesai."

"Hm."

.

Zitao membenahi dirinya, mau tidak mau Zitao ikut bermasturbasi, dia juga tidak bisa hanya mendesah tanpa memanjakan kejantanannya. Zitao melap sperma yang tercecer di lantai dengan tissue toilet.

Zitao selesai membenahi diri dan ketika ia keluar dari bilik toilet ia begitu terkejut karena Sehun memandangnya tajam melalui cermin besar didepanya. Zitao membeku sesaat dan ketika ia mendapati Sehun berbalik dan menatapnya lebih tajam, Zitao pergi dari kamar mandi secepat yang ia bisa.

* * *

Hi. Aku sangat-sangat-sangat merindukan Yifan, jadi aku membuat beberapa fic dengan Yifan berperan di dalamnya. Tapi seperti biasa, aku akan melihat respon sebelum mempublikasikan chapter selanjutnya.

So, silahkan suarakan keinginan kalian?

Xoxo,

Sarang-baek.

P.s jika ada yang ingin bertanya tentang apapun, silahkan ke askfm atau twitterku atau Line karena aku jarang membuka PM jadi aku tidak bisa membalasnya.

Askfm deezxynz

Line id: djongdae

Twitter: sedikit pribadi jadi silahkan tanya lewat line/askfm


End file.
